Once Upon A Wizard's Dream
by Ginger89
Summary: A mix-up with a love potion and everything goes wrong...Or does everything go all right? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter One

Once Upon A Wizard's Dream The characters all belong to J.K. Rowling and the plot is based on William Shakespeare's A Midsummer's Night Dream  
  
Chapter One  
  
Of Parental Warnings, Secrets, Love Potions and Plans  
  
Hermione sat quietly on the flower covered sofa, facing her parents. She was picking at the sofa covers and staring at the floor. "Uh, honey..." Hermione's father cleared his throat. She raised her head quickly, smiling. "So what did you think of him?" she asked in an eager voice. Her mother leaned forward, frowning slightly. "Sweetheart, Ron Weasley is nice boy, but ...." She seemed to search for the right words. "He is .... No that's no right, let me put it this way. Ron's father is not very rich and Ron has no ability to become rich or successful in a pleasing manner -" Hermione let out an angered squeal and leapt off of the couch. Her father held up a hand and bade her to sit down once more. Hermione did so. "Look, Hermione, we only want what is best for you. Your mother and I just don't see how Ron will be able to meet your needs and make you happy in the years ahead. We do realize he is a very nice young man, but that can only get you so far in life." Her father leaned back, wrapping his arm around Hermione's mother. "We have found some one who we think will be able to meet our standards and yours." Hermione was no longer listening. She loved Ron very much and had hoped that he could have charmed her parents by bringing him home to meet them. However the weekend had gone horribly even though Ron had tried his best to be charming.  
"---- Harry Potter." At the sound of her friend's name, Hermione jumped. "What? What does Harry have to do with this?" Her parents smiled. "Well, he is the one we want you to marry honey." Hermione shook her head. Yes Harry was her friend, but hearing his stories of his success got boring after a while and he had gotten somewhat pompous over the years. "Harry is my friend, but I could never marry him. I love Ron." Hermione slid from the couch and kneeled on the floor. Her mother leaned down and took up her hands. "Yes we know that sweetheart, but Harry is a wonderful, kind young man." "Not to mention he is very rich and is going to wonderful places. You would do well to marry him." At the last words, her mother's hands tightened, squeezing Hermione's hands painfully. "We would like to warn you. If you continue to see Ron in a romantic manner, things could get very bad, very bad indeed. Start thinking about Mr. Potter. He is the right choice to make in this matter." And with that, her mother let go of Hermione's hands and Hermione's father left the room.  
Tears began to stream down Hermione's face. What had made her parents act this way? They had never objected to her seeing Ron and they had never brought up the subject before. And her parents had never said a word about Harry Potter or about money. Hermione wiped the tears from her face, she needed to talk to Ron.  
  
"And that's your big plan?" Ginny leaned forward on her bed and looked up at Hermione. Several months had past since Hermione an her parents had talked and the school year had now begun. Hermione sighed and plopped down on her bed, the hangings swung and she batted at them with her foot. "Yeah, I know it's not much, but Ron and I .... We have to do this. We just can't let my parents do this to us." She flopped back against her pillow and brushed her hair back from her face. Ginny pulled her pillow out from behind her and laid it in front of her and then laid down on it. "So let me get this straight, one night in the near future, you and my brother are going to sneak away and get married? Is that legal? I mean, what are you parents going to do? Mine will be mad that they missed your wedding." Hermione sat up. "Look Ron and I are both in our seventh year, his eighteen and I'm close to it. It is legal, as long as we have a license, and a ceremony ((I have no idea about the marriage laws in Britain, so just pretend I do)). We figure, we'll have your parents come and witness for us and then have a party after wards when my parents can't do anything about it." Ginny huffed a sigh and propped her head up on her fist. "Are you sure about this? I mean, what about Harry?" Hermione groaned. "Harry is a great guy, for a friend, and I know that he claims to be in love with me, but I love Ron and Harry is..... Harry is just a friend." Ginny nodded. "Good, maybe once you and Ron are married, Harry will see me." Hermione smiled at the younger girl. "I'm sure he'll realize what a great girl you are Ginny and fall madly, deeply in love with you." The two laughed and then moved on to talk about Hermione and Ron's wedding plans. An hour passed and the other girl's sharing the dorm room came in and the four of them got read for bed. "Ginny?" Hermione whispered into the darkened room. "Yes?" Ginny answered. "Please don't tell anyone about Ron's and I's plan. I don't want anyone to know yet." Ginny sighed. "Sure Hermione, whatever you want." She waited until all the other girls were asleep before she slipped out of bed and fumbled around in the dark. Her hand grasped her school robes and she tugged them on over her pajamas. She made her way to the door and made her way out into the dimly lit hallway. She made her way down the stairs, across the common room, and up the stairs to the boys' dorms. She had to see him, to talk to him. "Are you sure about this?" Ginny nodded. "Yes, Harry, she told me everything." She looked up at Harry, watching the firelight play across his face. She had hoped telling him about Hermione and Ron's plan would make him indebted to her, but right now it didn't look like it was working. "Hmmm, I've got to stop them somehow. There must be something I can do." Harry paced across the room, running his fingers threw his hair. "Tell me, do you know when they plan to run away and get married?" He drew close to Ginny, his lips only inches away from her's. She gulped. How she would have loved to kiss those lips. "No not yet, they haven't decided on a date yet, but Hermione will tell me and I will tell you when I find out." Harry nodded and his lopsided grin flashed across his face. "Thank you Ginny, you're a good friend." He drew away and went to stand next to the window seat. She sighed and leaned back in the chair. She had wished that he would have done something, anything else. She had hoped to make him like her more by telling him Hermione and Ron's secret, but it only seemed to encourage Harry to go after Hermione more. "Go on Ginny, it's late, go to bed." Harry didn't even turn to look at her. Ginny smiled weakly. "Good night Harry." She got up slowly and headed up to her dorm, leaving Harry down in the Common Room. He had to do something, Hermione was his and he was not about to let Ron take her away from him. Harry turned and went back to his room and fell asleep, dreaming of the pretty Gryffindor girl. But Harry had not noticed someone was watching him and Ginny threw the window as they had chatted. Peeves drifted away from the window seal with a cackle and flew up to the highest window in the highest tower. He flew in to Dumbledore's room and began to dance around the room, singing at the top of his lungs.  
"Two young lovers, running away  
  
Betrayed by the ones closest to them  
  
Magic, magic, enchant them all  
While asleep they lay  
With elderberry stem  
And tail of a Snellder Snall  
Make things right, or doom them all." "Now, now Peeves, stop that racket and come down here." Dumbledore motioned for Peeves to take a seat next to Minerva McGonagall. "Minerva my dear, more tea?" Dumbledore smiled at her over the tops of his glasses and poured her another cup full. "Albus, darling, Peeves is speaking the truth. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley are planning to elope and get married. But I do not understand what Peeves means by 'Betrayed by the ones closest to them.' " Dumbledore shifted in his seat and took a sip of his tea. "Well Minerva, it appears that young Mr. Potter apparently is enamored with Miss. Granger and Miss Ginny Weasley, enamored with Mr. Potter. It's all a very entangled web." He sat back and took another sip from his tea. Minerva leaned forward, picked up a cookie and took a bite of it. After she had finished chewing, she asked a question. "So what your saying or really what Peeves is saying, Ginny and Harry are going to betray Hermione and Ronald." Dumbledore nodded and finished eating a cookie. "Yes, now Peeves, why don't you tell us what is going on?" Peeves had for the past few minutes been spinning around the room, eyeing the plate of cookies. He swooped in and grabbed a sugar cookie and then flew off to a corner where he demolished it in a few bites. "Peeves, tell us what all this is about?" Dumbledore set his cup down and turned to look at the small floating man. Peeves smiled and zoomed a little closer to the two Hogwarts teachers. "Mudb – Granger told little Weasley a secret and little Weasley told Potter." He began to cackle and repeated "Told Potter," over and over again. Minerva rose from her seat and grabbed Peeves' ear and shook him. "That's enough, now have a cookie and go sit in the corner." Peeves did as he was told, but grumbled and made rude gestures until Dumbledore glared at him. "Albus, there must be something we can do. Even I can see how much Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger love each other and it is sad to think about Mr. Potter spurning the youngest Weasley." Dumbledore took a moment to refill his cup, drop a sugar cube in and stir in a drop of milk. "Yes, we are going to do something." He paused to take a sip, smiled and nodded in satisfaction. "We're going to do exactly what Peeves said." Minerva leaned forward, a puzzled look on her face. "Well.... Albus, tell me, what are we going to do. What do you mean by that?" Albus stuck his nose over the plate of cookies and eyed them, finally taking one. He bit into in and closed his eyes, savoring the sweetness. Minerva cleared her throat impatiently and raddled her cup on it's saucer. Albus finally opened his eyes. "When elderberry stem and a Snellder Snall's tail and a few other ingredients are combined the potion that it makes is called True Love's First Look." Minerva gasped as she recognized the name. "You mean, the potion, were if it's rubbed on the eyelids of someone, the first thing they see, they fall instantaneously into love with them." Dumbledore nodded. "But their just children. We can't use it on them." Minerva leaned forward, headless of her tilting teacup, filled with tea. Dumbledore smiled. "The effects of the potion can be reversed. And Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley already have made plans to elope and get married. They sound like no children to me." Minerva realized what her teacup was doing, set it on the table and leaned back in her chair. "Well ...... If the first person they see is the one they fall in love with, then how will they see the right person? The girls aren't allowed in the boys' dorms and the boys aren't allowed in the girls'." Dumbledore smiled once more. "The potion could be changed slightly, so it is the first girl or boy they see, and we arrange something to send the proper girl out at the right time." Minerva seemed satisfied by this answer, picked up her teacup again, stirred it with her finger and then took a drink. "So who will apply the potion to Mr. Potter's eyes? It would look quite strange for one of us to be in a student's dorm." "Peeves." Dumbledore sat back and looked up at the little man who was singing nonsense to himself as he zoomed around the room, munching on cookies.  
  
((This is my first fan fiction, so go easy on me, but please review. I am looking for a beta reader, if you wish to help me on my quest for one, my email is dragondemon12hotmail.com and my AIM is gryphonhawk12. Thanks for reading :) )) 


	2. Chapter Two

Once Upon A Wizard's Dream The characters all belong to J.K. Rowling and the plot is based on William Shakespeare's A Midsummer's Night Dream  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Especially Emma-Lee14 and Divagurl277. I didn't expect to get any at all, so I'm really happy now. Thank you for all the good advice. I'm sorry about the paragraph thing. I promise to do better. :)  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Of Sneaking Around and Mix-Ups  
  
It took several days for Professor's McGonagall and Dumbledore to collect the ingredients needed for the potion. But finally they managed to gather the Snellder Snall's tail and a giant's toenails. They brewed the mixture in a cauldron in Dumbledore's office and had to sneak in between classes to make sure it was undisturbed.  
  
Finally it was ready. Minerva held a small green flagon while Albus poured the potion into it. He set the cauldron down and placed the stopper in the flagon.  
  
"Well now. That's done." Minerva smiled at Albus and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Now what are we going to do?"  
  
"Lay it in Peeves' hands." Albus peered over his glasses at the green flagon. He checked the stopper and ran his hands over the bottle, checking for leaks or breaks in the bottle. It had taken them a long time to find all the ingredients and to brew the potion and he didn't want anything to spoil his plans now.  
  
Minerva shook her head. "Albus dear, I still don't see how Peeves plays a role in this. How can he make four teenagers fall in love with the right person." She sat down wearily in a near by chair.  
  
Albus set the flagon on the table and took a seat next to her. "Well you see my dear. Peeves can get into the dorms. Think about it, who would suspect Peeves of doing anything but playing a prank on another student." He leaned back in his chair, smiling a little bit.  
  
A look of understanding overtook Minerva's face. "Ah, I think I see it now. Peeves will get into their dorms, apply the potion and no one would think anything of seeing him there." She sat back and nibbled on a fingernail. "Albus, darling, you simply are brilliant."  
  
Dumbledore leaned back a large grin on his face. He pulled his wand out and summoned tea for the two of them. "Yes my dear, I am good, but not brilliant." He took a sip of tea, grimaced and placed another sugar cube in it.  
  
Minerva took her own cup and added milk. "Are you going to give the potion to Peeves tonight?" She grabbed a sugar cookie off the plate, but made no move to eat it.  
  
"Yes, right now in fact." Dumbledore set his tea cup down, picked up his wand, pointed it at a large gilded mirror on the wall and muttered, "Norvus Leximus". The surface of the mirror swirled and cleared to show Peeves whizzing about a class room with a roll of toilet paper. "Peeves, in my office now," Dumbledore commanded.  
  
The tiny man startled by the sudden sound of Dumbledore's voice, looked around the room, then bowed. "On my way, on my way. No need to shout," he said in a sing-songy voice.  
  
In just a few moments, the tiny man was flying into Dumbledore's office and sat himself down on one of the book shelves and stared down at Minerva and Albus.  
  
"What does the Headmaster want from Peeves? Peeves didn't do nothing. He wasn't doing nothing. Peeves is innocent." His voice was sniveling and he crouched down on the shelf with his hands over his head.  
  
"Peeves, stop that. I want you to do something special for me." Dumbledore stood up, snatched the potion off the table and walked over to stand under Peeves. "I want you to take this potion and sprinkle it over Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. You must do this without waking any one up. And you must use this potion only on Mr.'s Weasley and Potter. If I find you used it on someone else, I will chain in Mr. Filch's dungeons for the rest of your measly life."  
  
Peeves cowered once more, but peeked over the edge of the bookcase. "Yes sir, Headmaster. Peeves will do this. Only Potty and Weasel. Only Potty and Weasel." He reached down and took the flagon from Dumbledore's hand and flew out the door without a backward look.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and sat back down.  
  
Minerva turned to look at him. "What do we do now?"  
  
Dumbledore stirred his cup of tea and looked at her. "What else can we do? We wait." It was dark in the boy's dorm and Peeves cursed as he could see nothing. But he had promised Dumbledore that he would do this mission and he would. By some chance of fate or maybe luck, Peeves managed to make his way into the seventh year boy's dorm and now hovered above Ron. He unstopped the flagon, tilted it and let the cool liquid flow into his hand.  
  
He leaned farther over the sleeping boy and sprinkled the potion over the dark form. "Hee hee hee. Peeves is playing a trick on you." He stopped short as Ron sighed and shifted in his sleep. Peeves decided Ron had been sprinkled enough and floated over to Harry. He did the same thing to Harry, but this time he kept his mouth shut. Once he was done, Peeves stoppered the flagon and floated out the door, closing it behind him and then raced down the stairs.  
  
"Dumblydore and McGongally are playing tricks. Playing tricks without Peeves." He grumbled and flew about the common room, looking down on the chairs, tables, and the fireplace and mantle. He suddenly stopped in mid flight and grinned. "Peeves is going to play his own trick."  
  
He flew into a corner, contorted his hands and drew in a breath. "EVERYONE GET UP NOW!!! THIS IS AN EMERGANCY. EVERYONE GET UP NOW!!!!" His voice was magically broadcasted in every room in Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Sleeping students were pulled from dreams and rudely awakened. They sat up in bed, cursing the voice that had gotten them up.  
  
Ginny sat up in bed and listened to the voice. "Come on Hermione, something's wrong, we have to go." She jumped out of bed and rushed down the stairs and into the common room.  
  
Harry and Ron both awoke at the same time, looked at each other and bolted out of bed. They flew down the stairs and landed in a tangle at the bottom. The both struggled to get up and both of them glimpsed Ginny standing there, in her purple nightgown, her hair tousled from sleep.  
  
"Oh goddess," Harry breathed, staring at the girl.  
  
Ron sat up. "Nymph...." He stared at his sister as if he had never seen her before.  
  
Harry struggled to push Ron away. "Oh perfect Ginny." He held his arms, wanting to take her in them and never let her go.  
  
Ron pushed himself off of the floor and took a step towards his astonished looking sister. "Ginny divine. Divine Ginny." He looked sad, passionate and madly in love......  
  
((Well here's chapter two. I tried to be better at the paragraph thing and I hope I did. Hope you like it, but don't let it keep you from reviewing)) ((BTW Harry and Ron's lines there are variations of the lines in Shakespeare's play Once Upon A Midnight Dream)) 


	3. Chapter Three

Once Upon A Wizard's Dream The characters all belong to J.K. Rowling and the plot is based on William Shakespeare's A Midsummer's Night Dream  
  
This is going to be short I think. I promised to get this up before I go to camp, but I go to camp the day after tomorrow (Saturday) and don't have much time for this b/c I have to work :( But I do promise to make Chapter 4 really, really long to make up for this.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Hermione stepped out of the Girl's Dorm, tying her pink fuzzy robe. The sound of someone yelling had awoken her in the middle of a perfectly good dream and she was still sort of fuzzy with sleep. But then she heard something that woke her up. Ron's voice saying "Ginny divine. Divine Ginny." Her eyes opened. What was going on here?  
  
"I have never noticed your eyes, but now I can find nothing as beautiful as them. Crystal and diamonds are mere mud when compared to you, my dear sweet sister. Your lips are like cherries, oh so red, so tender, so tempting. "Ron continued to move towards his sister.  
  
Ginny moved back. "What the hell is going on here Ron? Stop being so gross." She backed up against the mantle above the fire place and looked at Ron, puzzled. "Did you have to wake the whole tower just for you and Harry to play a prank on me. Well joke's up, I'm going back to bed."  
  
Harry had finally gotten off the ground and he came up to stand on Ron's left. "Ron do not treat Ginny so. But I would never behave in such a way towards one so fair." He fell down on his knees. "Ginny, the soul of my heart, I swear never to love Hermione again, but only to love you until I die." He held out his hands for her.  
  
Ginny sneered in disgust. "Harry, come on, stop being a git and get up. You two both love Hermione, so stop doing this to me."  
  
Hermione stayed in the shadows. She continued to listen to what was happening in the Common Room as the other Gryffindors drifted back into their rooms when they saw nothing was happening. She smiled to herself. Ginny was right, Harry and Ron were just joking around. Weren't they?  
  
Ron shook his head at his sister's words. "Harry can have Hermione, I only live for you. I care not what the world thinks, come home with me Ginny and live with me for the rest of our days.  
  
Harry moved forward on his knees. "Ginny, Ron's lying. I love you and you only. Loving, if you could call it that, Hermione was a mistake. But my eyes are open now and I realize that I love you and always will. Look, see here comes Hermione, Ron you may go to her while I stay here with my sweet Ginny." Hermione was getting worried. She had heard enough and had decided to come down and see what was really going on down in the Common Room. "What's going on here? Who the hell was shouting?" She brushed her hair back and looked at the three. Ron didn't even look at her, Harry was scowling and Ginny was blushing, looking down at her toes.  
  
"Nothing is going on Hermione." Ron spit out her name like it was the dirtiest thing on Earth. "Nothing at all. Now go away." A hardness came into his voice, something which Hermione had never heard.  
  
"Ron, what's going on? Why are you talking like that? Why is Harry kneeling before Ginny?" Hermione took a couple of steps forward and stopped, laying her hand on the back of a wing chair. "Please tell me. Is this a joke?" She looked at Ginny, entreating her to tell her what was happening.  
  
"Your lover and his best friend were proclaiming their love of me!" Ginny finally looked up. "I don't care if this is a joke, but come on, does three in the morning seem like a good time to you. I want to go to bed, but every time I open my mouth, one of these prats says something romantic and stupid. Hermione, get them to stop, your the love of both of their hearts."  
  
Harry shook his head. "Why should I love a whore like Hermione when I can love Ginny. Ginny who graces the night sky, Ginny who glows with fire, Ginny who I love." He waved his arms around and became more excited with each word.  
  
"Why have you come here bitch? Can you not see your not wanted here?" Ron's vocie came as a low growl, he turned to face Hermione. "Get out now!" He shouted and pointed to the stairs.  
  
Tears came to Hermione's eyes. "Ginny I have no idea what's going on here -- "  
  
"Oh really?" Ginny interrupted hotly. She took a step towards Hermione and then a step back as Harry leaned towards her, his arms open, a dreamy look on his face. "What are you part of this sick joke too? This has gone on far too long. Stop it now!" Ginny covered her face with her hands and began to cry.  
  
Harry leaped to his feet and ran to comfort her, but Ron shoved him out of the way and the two young men started to wrestle in the middle of the Common Room.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it! Please stop it!" Ginny rushed forward to pull apart Harry and Ron, but one of them flung her back and began to hit the other one harder. She turned and shot Hermione a look of pure hate and dashed past her and up the stairs.  
  
Hermione watched her go helplessly. What was she going to do?  
  
((I know it's not very good but I wrote the whole thing in about twenty minutes. Please be nice and review. It would be fun to come back from camp and find a whole stack of reviews. Please, please puppy dog eyes please review :) )) 


	4. Chapter Four

Once Upon A Wizard's Dream

The characters all belong to J.K. Rowling and the plot is based on William Shakespeare's A Midsummer's Night Dream 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry it took really long to get this up, but my grandpa was in the hospital. But he's ok now. So I should have more time to write.

Chapter Four 

The next few days were quiet. Ginny spend most of her time in the library. She hid among the stacks, pulling her robes about her and read. She did get a lot of homework done this way, but it was boring. She didn't really like sitting all day in the library, only going out to go to class. Even then, she stood the chance of running into her brother and Harry. What the hell was up with those two anyway? Their joke really wasn't all that funny and it had gone on long enough. Even worse was the fact that Hermione was in on it. Ginny had always thought that nothing could come between her and Hermione, but something had. She remembered the day Hermione was made Head Girl. She had requested that Ginny stay with her in the special dorms for the Head Girl. They had been so happy, staying up all night talking and laughing. Now Ginny didn't even dare to sleep in her dorm, so for the past three nights she had hidden in the library and had made use of the muggle sleeping bag her father had given her.

Hermione sighed and turned over. The room felt too big and too lonely without Ginny there. She didn't know where Ginny was staying at night, but it wasn't here. In fact, Hermione had barely seen Ginny over the last couple of days. And when she did, she noticed that Ginny looked pale, tired and still angry. If only Hermione could talk to her, she could find out what was going on. Ron and Harry spent all their time looking for Ginny, boxes of chocolates and limp hand fills of flowers trailing behind them. They had completely ignored Hermione, only to shoot dirty looks at her when she had tried to sit next to them at dinner the other night. Whatever was going on here, wasn't funny and Hermione wasn't enjoying it.

Harry sighed and threw down a bouquet of posies. "It's no use. We've searched every where for Ginny and we can't find her!" He slid down the wall and came to rest on the floor, next to Ron. Ron looked at his best friend. "Listen, she's got to be around here some where, we just can't give up now." He rummaged around in the dark and picked up a heart shaped box. He pealed off the tape and took out a caramel chocolate and popped it into his mouth. "Mmmmm these are really good. Have one Harry." He held the box up to Harry's nose. "No, no thanks Ron. Not innless their going to help us find your sister." Ron picked up another chocolate and eyed it carefully. "What do you mean we? When I find my sister, she will be mine, because I love her more than you do." He shoved the chocolate into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

Harry turned to look at the redhead sitting next to him. "Yours? I think not. Ginny is mine because my love is the purest and I am the Boy-Who-Lived and I can give her everything she desires. I love her best." He shoved himself upwards and sneered down at Ron. "Ginny is mine and always will be." Harry turned to leave, throwing the flowers to the ground.

Ron shoved the box of chocolates off his lap and leaped up to follow Potter. "Yours? I seriously doubt it. She's mine you slimy git and you better keep your hands off of her." He walked up to Harry and spun him around. "Come on, right here, right now. Whoever wins this, gets Ginny and the loser, well they don't get nothing." He took a boxing stance and waited for Harry to respond.

Harry eyed Ron up and down and laughed. "Like you would ever stand a chance against me. Well I'll say this for ya, you stand a better chance of beating me than you do at winning Ginny." He didn't even see Ron's fist as it connceted with his nose and broke it.

"You bloody son of a bitch! You broke me nose." Harry held a hand up, trying to stop the blood that was welling out of his nose. He looked up at Ron, surprised. "You know what, fuck this, I am going to beat the shit out of you now." He lunged at Ron, knocking him to the floor.

The two boys rolled on the floor, hitting, biting and kicking each other. "What is going on here? Stop this immediately!" Professor McGongagall's voice echoed down the hall. Two dark shapes came at the boys out of the darkness. "Lumos." A beam of light lit the hallway and made Harry and Ron fall off of each other, blinking at the sudden light.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. What is going on here?" Professors Dumbledore and McGongagall came down the hall. Harry stumbled to his feet, wiping blood from his nose. Ron hadn't faired much better. He was going to have a couple of nice shiners in the morning and his bottom lip had been spilt.

"Boys, tell us what is going on here immediately." "Now, now, there Minerva. It's obvious that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have been fighting." Dumbledore laid a hand on Minerva's wand arm, holding her back. "Now boys why don't you tell us what's going on." He peered at them over his half moon glasses.

"Stupid-Head over here hit me when I was walking away." Harry pointed with one arm towards Ron and with the other brought his shirttail to his nose to mop up the stream of blood that was still flowing.

"Why you bloody git! You started it. You fucking know that Ginny is mine and I wont let you near her." Ron tried to leap at Harry again. He got up in the air before strong, thick ropes flew out of the air and wrapped themselves around him and a gag flew threw the air, cutting short the curses coming from Ron's mouth. He fell to the floor and lay there, twitching and glaring up at Harry.

"Now then Harry," Dumbledore put his wand away and turn to face the still bleeding boy. "Have a hankie and tell us what this is all about." He drew a white hankie out of somewhere in his robes and handed it to Harry.

Harry took the hankie and held it up to his nose. "Ell ooo see Professor Dubbledore. Ron an I both love Ginny." Minerva gasped and looked at Dumbledore. "Albus, could have? Did it?" She couldn't say anything else. Albus looked at her and shrugged. "Now Mr. Potter, when did this happen? Both you and Ron falling in love with Ginny."

Harry's nose had finally stopped bleeding and he handed the bloody hankie back to Dumbledore. "I first noticed Ginny in a .... Uh ..... Romantic way about a week ago when Peeves shouted something and woke everyone up. I tried to tell Ginny how I felt about him, but this lump head kept getting in the way, trying to tell Ginny that he loved her." He snorted and kicked Ron. Ron struggled against his bonds and tried to scream around the gag.

Minerva turned her back to Harry and pulled Dumbledore around with her. "Peeves? That little piece of ...... Well he's messed everything up again." "Well, Minerva, it was our fault for trusting Peeves to do it right. Now it's up to us to clear everything up."

((Reviewing and telling me what you think will only help me write this. Please review. Come on you know you want to.))


	5. Chapter Five

Once Upon A Wizard's Dream 

The characters all belong to J.K. Rowling and the plot is based on William Shakespeare's A Midsummer's Night Dream 

Sorry this is short, but I couldn't think of anything else. Writer's Block has set in. I'll get Chapter Six up as soon as I can. Thanks to Rebecca a.k.a Bhekie, for giving me the idea to go back to Hermione.

Chapter Five 

Hermione sat on her bed clutching her pillow to her chest. Tears welled out of her eyes and coursed down her cheeks. Today was the day that she and Ron were suppose to get married. A white sheath dress with white beaded flowers on it was draped over a chair. She was suppose to be wearing that dress now with her hair all up in curls. Ron was suppose to be standing next to her, looking handsome and dashing in his tux. They were suppose to be getting married now.

"Oh Gods!" Hermione groaned and flopped back onto another pillow. She should be eagerly looking forward to her new life with Ron. But he was somewhere else. Chasing after his sister. That was so wrong! Hermione frowned as she thought about the last few days. Ron had gone from loving her to obsessing about his sister. His sister! That was just so wrong, even in the wizarding world. Fresh tears spilled down Hermione's cheeks. What had happened to Ron?

Hermione had tried to talk to Harry about what was wrong with Ron, but he had brushed her aside and had asked if she knew where Ginny was. Hermione turned over on to her stomach. Harry. Harry once had liked her, maybe even loved her, but now all he thought about was Ginny. Both of the men in Hermione's life had dropped her in favor for Ginny!

Hermione lifted her head up. Ginny! That must be it! It all came down to Ginny. Hermione sat up and turned to face the window. Ginny was the one who had taken Hermione's love and her best friend away from her. Ginny must have done something. Ginny had always liked Harry and she was Ron's sidekick until Hermione had come along. Maybe Ginny was trying to get back at Hermione. Anger flared up through Hermione and her eyes blazed as she looked over at a picture on Ginny's nightstand.

The two girls had become roommates when Hermione had been given her own rooms as Head Girl. She had gotten lonely and it only made sense to have her best girl friend room with her, but now Hermione was regretting that decision. She stared at a picture of Ginny with her arms around Harry and Ron. All of them smiling and waving at Hermione. She growled and snatched up the picture and smashed it against the nightstand.

Hermione leaped off the bed, avoiding the glass and grabbing her wand. It was time for Ginny to pay for what she had done ......

Please review (gets down on her knees and begs) Please, please, please. Just do my one favor and review. Even if you have reviewed before, I wouldn't mind it if you reviewed again.


	6. Chapter Six

Once Upon A Wizard's Dream 

The characters all belong to J.K. Rowling and the plot is based on William Shakespeare's A Midsummer's Night Dream 

Sorry about the delay, but my family is moving and we've been packing and moving stuff already and then now with the holidays upon us (it is still too early for Christmas music). I'll have the last chapter up within a week of this one.

Chapter Six   
Ginny fled down a hallway, stumbling, her books flying out of her worn bag. Tears streamed out of her eyes. How could this have happened? How could Ron and Harry both like her? Ron liking her.... He had always been her favorite brother, even if he was more protective of her than Fred, George or any of the rest of them, but him liking her like this .... They had a word for it. Incest. And that was just plain wrong. Ginny stumbled again, but this time didn't catch herself and she fell to the ground, her bag slapping her side painfully. She laid there, tears running down her face, over her nose and dropped to the floor. Harry liking her.... Now that was something completely different. She had liked him since the moment she had first set eyes one him. His thick black hair, his green eyes. Ginny groaned and rolled over onto her back. She didn't want to think about him, but she just couldn't help it. Him liking her back. Ginny had dreamed of that for what seemed like forever now. But not like this. Not the relentless pursuing. Not the fights with Ron. She sighed. There must be something she could do. Ginny sat up. She would go to Professor McGongagall and tell her about everything. The Professor would know what to do. She could help Ginny. Ginny stood up and wiped the tears off of her face, picked up her bag and marched down the hallway. 

Moments after Ginny had turned the corner, Hermione ran down the hallway. She paused as she saw a book and some papers littering the hallways. "Argh." She bent down to pick them up. "Bloody stupid gits. They always leave their things lying all over the place." Hermione opened the book to stuff the papers into it and noticed something written on the first page

Ginny Weasley

Gryffindor House

Sixth Year

Hermione's face turned deathly white and then deep red, almost purple. This book belonged to HER!!!!!!!! Hermione's hands clenched the book tight, her knuckles turning white. Ginny must have just been here, now where did she go? Hermione spun around the hall looking for the red-headed girl, lifting her wand, preparing to curse the girl into oblivion.

"Hermione!" A voice echoed up one of the corridors. She spun around once more, looking for the source of the voice. Ron and Harry appeared from behind a tapestry. The blood drained from her face as she saw Ron. Both boys were covered in dust and Harry had a cobweb hanging from one ear. Ron looked so cute standing there, staring at her. She shook her head as Harry came over to her. "Hermione, did you hear me? Have you seen Ginny? Ron and me have been looking for her for the past hour or so." Harry's words inflamed Hermione and she brought the book up in the air and slammed it down on Harry's head. His glasses shattered and his knees buckled under her blow.

"Miss Granger!" McGongagall's voice rang out and Hermione jumped and spun around (again!). McGongagall and Professor Dumbledore were coming down the hallway. "Put that book down this moment." McGongagall went over to Hermione and yanked the book from her hands, opening it and seeing Ginny's name in it. Dumbledore had gone over to Harry and helped him sit down. He smiled at the boy, but his smile disappeared as he turned to face Hermione. He raised his wand. "Lethargus quietus." Hermione's eyes grew heavy and she wanted to do nothing but sleep. She fell back wards into Minerva's arms, deeply asleep.

"Hey what did you do to her Professor?" Harry peered over Dumbledore's arm. He hadn't heard Dumbledore, only saw Hermione "collapse". Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Hush now Mr. Potter." Once again he raised his arm and muttered "Lethargus quietus." Harry slumped to the ground, fast asleep.

Ron had kept back after seeing Hermione bash Harry's head in with a book. And now that McGongagall and Dumbledore were here.... Well it just made it obvious that he was out way past curfew. He started to back up just as the two professors turned to look at him. "Look professors, I'm sorry. I'll go right back to the tower. I - " "Lethargus quietus." And Ron knew no more.

Dumbledore smiled as he bent over Hermione, checking to make sure she was all right. Minerva counted the sleeping bodies on the floor. "Albus. We're missing Miss. Weasley." Dumbledore glanced around. "Ah yes. I see. We need to find her fast, before these others wake up."

It seemed to Ginny that she had run down every hallway, opened just about every door in her search for Professor McGongagall. The professor wasn't in her office and she didn't find Professor Dumbledore's office. She trudged down the hallway, her bag hanging down and knocking about between her legs. "Albus ----" Ginny looked up. That was Professor McGongagall's voice. She dropped her bag and raced around the corner. "Professor. I've been looking for you." Both professors turned to look at her. "Ah here we go." McGongagall came forward, a smile on her face. Professor Dumbledore raised his arm. Ginny could now see he had a wand in his hand. "Professor, what's going on?" And then everything went black .......

((Only one more chapter to go and that one should be out in the next day or two. Review and tell me what you think of Wizard's Dream. Once again, I'm sorry about the delay.))


	7. Chapter Seven

Once Upon A Wizard's Dream 

The characters all belong to J.K. Rowling and the plot is based on William Shakespeare's A Midsummer's Night Dream 

Well here it is. The final chapter. I hope you liked the story.

P.S. I know it's short, but that's just the way it is.

Chapter Seven 

"Here you go." Ginny smiled at Hermione and handed her a cup of steaming tea. Hermione smiled and sipped the tea. She was curled up on the couch with Ron's arm around her. He hadn't changed much over the years, a little more white in his red hair, a few new wrinkles around his eyes, but he was still the Ronald Weasley that she loved.

Ginny settled back into a large green chair and reached out and took Harry's hand. The four friends had come together like they did every week. They sat around the fire in Ginny and Harry's house as they had done since the last year of the war against Voldemort twenty years.

None of them had changed much, just a little more white in their hair, a little more roundness around the middle. Harry and Ginny had married in the second year of the war. Their children were grown and gone now. He had been an Auror but had retired and now was headmaster at Hogwarts. Ginny had gone on to become the next potions master at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione had married during the summer after their last year at Hogwarts. Their daughter was grown up and gone too. Ron had played on the Chudley Cannons for a couple of years before retiring because of an injury and going to work for the Ministry in the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts and Muggle Studies Office, taking over from his father. Hermione started out working next to her husband, but was promoted and eventually became the Minister of Magic after Cornelius Fudge retired.

Ginny let out a peal of laughter. "Oh I remember that. But do you remember that time when Old Mad Eye Moody changed Draco into a ferret and bounced him around the hallway?" The four friends laughed as they remember their year mate who had died saving Ginny's life during the war. They grew silent as they remembered.

Harry was the first to break the silence. "I had this weird dream one night right at the end of our seventh year. I was in love with Ginny and Ron was too...." He trailed off, staring into the fire. Hermione's eyes lit up. "Oh I had a dream like that, you and Ron kept fighting over Ginny." Ginny blushed. "I had the same dream too." "And I," Ron chimed in, his face as red as his hair. Harry glanced around at his closest friends. "Do you think .....?" Ron shook his head. "No, no. It was defiantly a dream." Or was it.......?

((Well here it is. The end to Once Upon A Wizard's Dream. I hope you all enjoyed it. I love you all who reviewed, thank you for your words and advise. I thought about maybe writing stories of them, like the war and what happens to them and their children.... I dunno. Give me your feedback and we'll see what will happen.))


End file.
